Wish You Knew
by dumbutt
Summary: Draco falls in love with a Muggle and needs Hermione's help to please her. Hermione helps but with a secret of her own. What will happen when she reveils her secret to the one she loves?
1. We're Going to Be Late!

**Disclaimer: Do you seriously think I'm richer than the Queen of England? No...JKR is...(sob sob)**

**A/N: In seventh year, Draco is best friends with Hermione, who is also friends with Harry and Ron. (Draco doesn't hate Muggles. He only says that to please his dad, who is now DEAD…HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!) They graduate and Malfoy and Harry are partnering Aurors. Ron improved, and now plays Chaser on the Chudley Cannons. Hermione doesn't work, but it's only because she has a choice between teaching any of the classes at Hogwarts. She can't decide. Now here's the story…**

"The train just whistled, we have to go!" said Hermione dragging Malfoy towards the train.

"Don't worry. They won't eave without us."

"Oh yes they will." Hermione ran into the train and sighed deeply. "We made it."

"I don't know why you worry so much." Draco entered the train walking slow as possible, earning a smack on the head by Hermione.

"Let's go find the others." Hermione walked down the aisle and found Harry and Ron playing wizard's chess.

Harry looked utterly bored while Ron was making his pile larger. "Oh hey Hermione" said Harry dully.

"Hey Harry. Hey Ron." Hermione smiled as she entered the compartment.

Draco entered right after and high-fived the other boys. "Me and Ron next." He said simply.

Harry got up. "Please play now. I've only lost about a hundred times."

Draco sat behind the chess board which was levitating chest high. Harry had a wand out and he was charming the chess board with the _Wingardium Leviosa_ spell. They played for about ten minutes, when the train started to move.

"See Mya? We weren't late." Draco grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath.

When the trolley came, they supplied themselves with everything on the cart.

"Hermione? What class are you going to teach?" Ron asked as he tried to pull a Licorice from his teeth.

"I'm not really sure." Hermione said after tasting a Lemon bean. Her face scrunched up.

All three boys started to laugh. Hermione started to laugh too. "Stop!" she shrieked.

Ron put an arm around her. "You should've seen your face." He said.

When they arrived at Platform 9 ¾, they were greeted by Ron's parents and Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione assumed that Harry would spend the summer and Draco's due to their new partnership. She left the Platform and knocked into her mother, who was trying to get through the wall at the moment. Her hand was on it and was pounding it, watching if it would go through. She was obviously the first Muggle to catch a wizard or witch going through the wall.

They met in a hug and entered the car in which would take them to their Muggle household. She started to tell her mother about her last year at Hogwarts and the new life ahead.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short...please review!! btw...today will be one of the few days I will update in the weekdays. ok..Luv you all! REVIEW NOW!!!**

**kisses,**

**luvfaytdestini**


	2. Manners and Muggles

**Disclaimer: Do you seriously think I'm richer than the Queen of England? No...JKR is...(sob sob)**

**A/N: In seventh year, Draco is best friends with Hermione, who is also friends with Harry and Ron. (Draco doesn't hate Muggles. He only says that to please his dad, who is now DEAD…HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!) They graduate and Malfoy and Harry are partnering Aurors. Ron improved, and now plays Chaser on the Chudley Cannons. Hermione doesn't work, but it's only because she has a choice between teaching any of the classes at Hogwarts. She can't decide. Now here's the story…**

**another A/N: I'm going to be writing short chapters so please don't feel bad. **

Draco walked in a Muggle cafe hoping their coffee was good.

He gave the order to the cashier and handed her some bills. She smiled and gave him change. He grinned back and left. When the door closed, he felt a pang of emotion inside his heart. He contacted his closest Muggle friend...

Hermione was still sleeping when an owl pecked on her window.

She groaned as she lazily got out of bed. Knowing it was Draco's owl, she let it fly around the room. She opened the letter:

_ Hermione:_

_Please meet me in the Leaky Cauldron at one. Please! I'm desperate._

_ Draco._

Hermione read the letter a couple of times before it all sunk in. she was puzzled. _This is nothing like Draco._

After pocketing her letter, she sent the owl with a treat and a reply.

She started to get ready as she looked at her watch. It read 12:30. "I sleep a lot." joked Hermione. She decided to Apparate.

After saying goodbye to her parents, she disappeared and arrived on a table in the Leaky Cauldron.

She stepped on a sandwich as she realized that a man her age was looking up her skirt.

"EXCUSE ME!!" she said rudely as Draco grinned.

"Hello to you too." he helped her down.

Hermione sat down with a huff. "Don't you have manners?" she crossed her arms on top of her chest.

"Don't you?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What! You looked up at my skirt!"

"It's your fault. You appeared on my table. I was just looking at you. AND...you stepped on my sandwich." he pointed to the squashed sub.

Hermione then grinned. "call it even"

"fine...and IWAS going to eat that."

"Okay I'll buy you a new one. But what did you want?"

"Oh!" he turned pink. _this is harder than I thought._

"I'm in love with..." Draco stopped suddenly.

Hermione leaned forward. _me? _

a muggle" draco put his head in his hands.

**For my reviewers:**

**Breanna Senese**- well...I'll give you more!! ()

**sporty12gd4u- **i'm updating!! got a lot of homework so it may not be as frequent as you think...sorry

**Inu-nane-** thanks and i'll try to update as much as possible. (it's all down on paper but not on the computer...)

**Welsh Dragon-** sorry its so short...but since the plot is mine...i made them all friends. thats why its a DHerm. But that's a good idea...i'll put how they became friends as a flashback. Keep reading and reviewing and I'll try to fit in a flashback.

**PenScribble06- **I'm glad you like it...but I'll update two chapters each weekend (not including this one...) so sorry...anyways...I'm glad you like it! ;)

**Thanks for the reviews!! I luv you guys!!**

**kisses,**

**luvfaytdestini**

**ps. i'm so sorry it's so short!! please don't get mad!!**


End file.
